Magical Arthur
by Militant Delusionalist
Summary: Summary: Courage, Strength, and Magic. What if Arthur thought that Grettir had meant all these traits were something he possessed? Cue freaked out, slightly drunk, Arthur thinking he might have magic. Crack coda for Season 3 Episode 8.


**AN: Well I was listening to CamelotCast and they mentioned this plot. I'm currently working on a different Merlin fic (at 10,000+ words! Very excited about it!) but this bunny wouldn't leave me alone. My first attempt at crack, so hopefully I don't screw it up!**

**Summary: Courage, Strength, and Magic. What if Arthur thought that Grettir had meant all these traits were something he possessed? Cue freaked out Arthur thinking he might have magic. **

**Warning: T for Language, OOCness for Crack.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Merlin. If I did then Colin Morgan would be locked in my apartment at all times. (I'd take good care of him! Promise!)**

Arthur lay in his bed after the feast his father had thrown due to his successful trip retrieving the Fisher King's Trident ALONE, by himself, and on his own merit (no bumbling manservant or snarky drunkard with fabulous hair involved).

Stretching out on his bed, Arthur still a bit buzzed from all the good wine he had, couldn't make himself sleep just yet. He thought about his quest from the soul sucking perilous lands (and wasn't it strange when Merlin showed up that his body felt all better?), the magical monsters, and bridge keepers. Arthur wondered why these things were never simple.

Reflecting on it, Arthur remembered the little bridge guard, Guido or something, mentioning he would need strength and magic to complete his quest since he already possessed courage. He remembered the poor man had some grammar problems calling him Courage like a name instead of saying he was courageous (as he obviously was). Arthur didn't correct him though (not much anyways) because he really didn't think running the man through was right if he just humored him to get across the bridge. And it would entail having to clean his own sword since Merlin wasn't there (yet).

As the quest progressed Arthur had fallen into a mud hole (so strange that weakness) that refused to let him go, but with his strength he managed to get out.

Arthur smiled to himself remembering his daring adventure. He can see how Grotto thought he was courageous and full of strength. He was Arthur fucking Pendragon! Best knight in Albion and Prince of Camelot! He was totally awesome!

Arthur snuggled into bed, comforted by his awesomeness when he remembered the last thing Grity said. Arthur would need magic!

His heart started to pound. He couldn't have performed magic right? He thought quickly over everything that had happened. He solved all his problems with the strength of his sword and courage of his heart! No stupid magic….

Wait.

When he was fighting the giant flying lizards (thestrals or nazguls he believed) he had fain- passed out. Before he went completely under he remembered hearing them coming for him and then when he came to, there was Merlin's smiling face and the monsters were gone.

Oh My God. He had done MAGIC! It's the only logical explanation! How else could he possibly explain the creature's disappearance and an injury free Merlin. The only other option would be Merlin having used magic….

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL. Arthur almost choked on his laughter. Merlin! Simple, clumsy, stupid, innocent _Merlin, _being a sorcerer? Haha as if!

Wiping away a tear Arthur went back to the problem. So since it OBVIOUSLY couldn't have been Merlin who got rid of the beasts, it obviously had to have been Arthur.

Arthur's stomach dropped. He had done this before! WITH THE DRAGON! Arthur's magic must activate when he's almost unconscious! Once again the only other person there was Merlin, so it HAD to have been Arthur! His magic would explain too why there hadn't been a body. Wow Arthur was good.

However, no matter how badass Arthur was, he knew that his magic wasn't allowed. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of his father knowing.

Arthur feeling restless, got up and looked into the mirror. Stumbling a bit from his indulgence of wine. Groter's words haunted him. Courage, Strength, and Magic. Looking at himself he knew these qualities were in him.

Courage- His ability to make himself look in the mirror in the first place to confirm these traits, confirmed _that_ trait of courage.

Strength- His sculpted muscles and abs showed that. Especially since he was topless (shirts are for the weak! )

Magic- Well he didn't see it since he wasn't borderline unconscious, but he had proof it was there!

Arthur turned around (and really his ass also proved his strength and could be a bit magical) and went back to bed. He'd worry about it in the morning. Perhaps get Merlin's advice on it. Though not the brightest man, he offered occasional wisdom.

Fin.

**AN2: *pets Arthur* Our Once and Future King can be a bit dim, so he's lucky Merlin will be there to help him out.  
>Also I put an AVPM ref in there just because (tell me if you see it!) This is unbetaed at 5am, so please be gentle with me. If it's truly horrid I'll take it down.<br>I love reviews! I'll give you Arthur's shiny crown if you drop me a line! (not like he'll notice its gone)**


End file.
